Best Friends Forever?
by burnitdown
Summary: GOING TO BE REWRITTEN SOON. Set in South Park, Stan is on the verge of telling Kyle how he really feels, but theres something worrying him and he doesn't know what...Coarse Language. Slash. Please R&R Now has a sequel Cartmans Karma
1. Stan

**Stan**

Kenny sparked up a cigarette and picked my cell phone from the kitchen counter. He quickly passed it to me and turned away, looking down into his filthy sink. He mumbled as he spoke, with his fag still in his mouth.

'Call him Stan. Just go, meet at Starks pond or something. You need to tell him how you feel, tonight. ' Kenny paused, unsure whether to carry on, but he did anyway.

'Every night you come round here, every night you cry because he isn't yours. It's about time he is, meet up and tell him. Now''

I nodded silently, tears streaming down my face still as I took the phone. Somehow I didn't want to tell Kyle how I felt, but I couldn't figure out why. The words had been bursting to come out for the past few years, but now I hardly know what to say. I felt more hollow than ever, like I didn't mean the words anymore. It was so talked about, they lost their meaning. I didn't know what I wanted. Kenny looked at me over his shoulder and handed me a cigarette.

'It'll calm you down, you're a bag a nerves right now'

I laughed nervously as we walked towards the door, Kenny handing me his zippo. Yeah, it must be nerves, I thought. I'm just looking for a way to get out of this. I sparked up and hugged Kenny half-heartedly with one arm, with my cigarette in the other, and Kenny's head nestled into my neck.

'Thanks Ken, for everything'

'Anytime, it's what I'm here for isn't it.' He broke apart from me and awkwardly shuffled away, taking the zippo from my hand, holding onto it slightly as I walked away. I took a toke from my fag and spoke, my voice shaking with nerves. At least, I think it was nerves.

'Well, here it goes. See ya Kenny'

'Yeah.. See ya.'


	2. Kenny

Kenny 

I flicked my cigarette butt out into the cold and slammed the door as soon as I saw Stan dial Kyle's number. Why was I crying? I didn't understand what the hell I was thinking. I had been helping Stan to come to terms with his sexuality for years now, we both helped each other. I collapsed against the closed door, burying my face in my hands, breaking down into heavy tears.

What the hell had I done? I just closed the door on the person I loved, sent him off to meet someone who would never feel as strongly as I do right now. Stan didn't have a clue how I felt. I wiped the tears away. 'Stop fucking crying Ken' I thought, ' Do you realize how fucking pathetic you look right now? Stan doesn't love you back, he wants Kyle'

'But maybe if I had told him, had explained…I should go after him' I spoke to myself.

'Face it' said my mind ' He's been best mates with Kyle since you guys can remember, he's good looking, rich, and got a heart of gold. He isn't even gonna look twice at a scrawny poor rat like you.'

I nodded in agreement. If I really loved Stan, I would let him go and be happy. I would just drag him down. Least I know I did the right thing. I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to forget about it, but nothing worked. I pulled another fag out my pocket and sparked up.

'Fuck. I need a drink'


	3. Stan Again

Stan 

Shit. It's ringing. I started to tremble all over.

'Hello?'

'Hey… its Stan.'

'Ah right, what up dude?'

'Erm, could you meet me at Starks Pond in like 10 minutes?'

'Why dude?'

'I need to talk to you'

'You're talking to me now aren't you?' Kyle started to sound a bit annoyed, I had to punch the next words out of my mouth.

'No, face to face..'

'Ah right, erm. Ok, ill borrow my Dad's car, my Mums taken mine to pick up Ike from the game. Be there in ten'

'Cheers mate.'

I hung up. I stared at the phone. Am I doing the right thing here? Kyle is never going to accept this. As soon as Kenny told him that he was gay, he wouldn't speak to him for months on end, and even still he doesn't like me seeing him now.

I drew one last breath from the dying filter and chucked it into the snow. I was glad I had it, but the shakes still hadn't gone though. I was terrified. I didn't know what to think. Why did I feel so empty? So hollow about this whole idea? The only person I had ever been able to talk to about this was Kenny. I told Kenny virtually everything in the past few years.

'Hang on' I said to myself. 'If Kyle's my best mate, why didn't I go to him about it all? If he was really my best mate he would have understood, right?'

'No' said my thoughts. 'You went to Kenny because you knew he would understand you better than anyone else. You haven't been going round there to cry about Kyle, you went there as an excuse to cry on his shoulder, to be with him'

My eyes widened and a shot of electricity went straight through me. I didn't want Kyle. It made sense. I went there to just see Kenny, I felt hollow because I didn't want our closeness to end. Christ! I needed to get out of there.

I turned around to start running back to Ken's place but Kyle was already there, striding towards me.

'What's all this about Stan? What's wrong with you?' His tone of voice sounded annoyed. If I was going to say anything, I had better say it now. It was now or never.

'I..I.. erm..'

'You what?'

I swallowed hard, the words aren't coming out. They didn't want to. So I told him the truth, I owed him that much.

'I, I am going to go and ask Kenny out.'

'What?'

'Yeah… I'm gay Kyle.'

He stared at me with up most disgust.

'I'll see you later Stan, when you've snapped out of this' He turned and started to walk away, but I wasn't finished.

'You know what man! Kenny understands me more than you ever did. You always tried to make me into another version of you, never listened to what I had to say. You judged me for who I was, but Kenny has treated me with respect. And guess what. I fucking love him for that.'

'You love Kenny' I bit my lip, had I said too much? Was Kyle going to explode at me? But I realized I didn't care, and carried on shouting at him.

'Yeah! I do actually, and you know what? I don't really care what you have to say about it, it's my life and my choice Kyle.'

He walked off still shouting at me, ignoring what I had said.

'I knew out friendship was on the rocks, but this bad? I thought you actually had some sense, Kenny will snap out of it one day and I hope you will too. Hope you both are fucking happy together. Night Stan.'

He hastily got into his car and drove off, skidding on the icy roads. He couldn't get away fast enough. I fell to my knees in the snow. I started to laugh. What a lucky escape I just had! Tears streaming down my freezing face with happiness! I actually stood up to Kyle, and it felt so good. It felt amazing to chuck away everything I felt I wanted, but now I was left with what I really needed.

Kenny.

I picked myself up and started to run back to his house, my legs feeling numb. I couldn't get there fast enough.

I'm so sorry Kenny… I have really fucked up. I'm so sorry…


	4. Stan & Kenny

Kenny 

I sat slouched in my moth eaten and heavily stained armchair with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of cheap scotch in the other. I tried to numb out the pain with alcohol but it wasn't working. All that I was on my mind was Stan.

Stan… Why didn't I say anything to him when he first came to me about Kyle? Why didn't I say anything when got drunk together? Why didn't I say something when he kissed me to see what kissing a guy was like? Why didn't I say something when he had to share my bed because he had nowhere to sleep? I had so many opportunities, and each time I completely wasted them.

I stubbed out my cigarette in an ashtray and took a large swig from my bottle. My mind was completely saturated with thoughts of Stan, I even thought I could hear him calling my name outside.

But, he actually was.

I clumsily fell over the ashtray, but scrambled over to the door and opened it. What is Stan doing here? It was snowing heavily outside but I ran out in it anyway. I got to Stan, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and our noses touching. What was happening? It was all happening so fast, the alcohol running through my body, everything was on fast forward, like a weird dream.

Stan 

I trembled for a moment, but as I stared into Kenny's shockingly blue eyes I had to do what I came to.

'I love you Kenny.'

His eyes watered and he broke into a grin of disbelief. He began to shake his head and mumbled something like 'You're joking mate…'. His breath stank of his usual scotch, and I loved that sweet smell. He didn't know what to say, so I carried on.

'I'm so sorry, it took me forever to realize it. I don't love Kyle. I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything.'

Kenny nervously laughed in disbelief, but his eyes returned to mine and he finally spoke, his voice shaking, a single tear rolling down his beautiful face.

'I love you too Stan.'

We both smiled and laughed, and I leant in to kiss him. I had kissed him once before, just to see what kissing a man was like but this was my first time all over again. The first kiss, where I meant it, where I wanted it to never end. Kenny's arms fell to his side, dropping his bottle of Scotch. My arms draped around his neck, my hands clinging onto his hair.

I never wanted it to end. His warm and distinctive taste filling my mouth, his musty scent, his soft fingers creeping up my arms. I just wanted to be one with him, there, in that moment. He filled the void that was missing in my life for so long. I felt complete and whole. My lips quivered and he felt it. He smiled and kissed me again, our tongues dancing together. Tears still rolling down both of our cheeks.

We stood in the snow for what seemed like hours, the snow melting into Kenny's hair and mine. We both realized how cold we were and headed inside. Kenny clumsily fell over head first into the snow. He giggled with embarrassment as I picked him up over my shoulder, Kenny catching my hand in his. We got into the warmth of Kenny's house and quickly shut the door. We sat on his sofa and pulled up a blanket from the floor, staying close to get warm. Kenny leant on my shoulder and I put my arms around him.

'Don't let me go, please. Just, stay with me, till morning. I won't think this is real otherwise.' He spoke.

Kenny 

I was so confused, I loved Stan with all my heart, but I was so scared he would realize he wanted Kyle. This was happening so fast, I had to be sure, I had to say how I felt.

'You won't leave me for Kyle, right?'

There was an awkward silence that I thought Stan might have not said anything to, but he turned to me, and hee tipped my chin up to face him. My eyes unable to escape his and he kissed me lightly on the lips before speaking. I trembled with what he might say, I hung on every word.

'Kenny, I love you, not Kyle. Kyle has never understood me or appreciated me like you have. You have made me feel so wanted and special, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same.'

Tears continued to spill over my cheeks. I had grown up in a poor family, my dad getting drunk and beating my mother. I went days without eating. They never paid any attention to me or made me feel wanted. It was by far the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me.

'Thank you Stan' I cried. 'You have no idea how much than means to me.'

He laughed and let me rest my head back on his shoulder again, and he fell asleep. I watched him, wondering what he might be dreaming of. I smiled to myself. Stan had come back to me, even after I closed the door on him, he came back.

He chose me over Kyle, over his best friend! I felt so happy; I had to say something to him, even though he was asleep. I got up and laid him down on the sofa properly, covering him in the blanket and quickly snuggled up to him. I kissed him on forehead before I whispered to him, hoping he would hear me.

'Stan, you're all mine…and I will never let you go again.'

**End.**


	5. Kyle

Kyle 

I drove home that night feeling empty. How could Stan be such an idiot? He can't be gay, he just can't be. I drove up into my snowy drive and slammed the car door shut as I got out. I walked round the back and sat in the cold. I couldn't get my head round it. I had always known Stan as the rock, the guy I could rely on. Kenny, well, Kenny just was a tag along, to be honest. It was always me and Stan, never Stan and Kenny or Stan and Cartman. It just didn't add up. He was MY best friend.

I knew for certain I was straight. Always have done, ever since my girlfriend Bebe, but she went to University and I didn't go with her, and I didn't even get a call from her since then. I hadn't even been with another girl since then. I thought about it for a moment.

That's probably why I was so harsh to Stan earlier. I felt so alone, and Kenny was taking my best friend away from me. I couldn't let that happen. I relied on Stan so much, I needed him to feel secure. I loved him, but only as a friend. I felt like the love I gave him wasn't enough, and he was rejecting me.

I went inside and dumped my keys on the table and took my hat off. I had grown my red, curly hair to a length were I could tie it in a pony tail. I didn't care how daft it looked, as long as it was out the way.

I made a hot chocolate and sat in front of the TV, flicking aimlessly through the channels. I just had so much on my mind. I shouldn't be so jealous of Kenny. After all he is making Stan happy?

Even so, I was so jealous of Kenny. Stan was my friend, I couldn't share him, let alone lose him over this. I had to do something. Make things right again.

I picked up the phone. Would Stan be at home or at Kenny's? I guessed Kenny's and dialled the number. Shit… it's ringing.

Kenny picked up.

"Hello?"

"Er.. hey, it's Kyle."

Kenny let out a quiet jump, obviously he didn't want to really talk to me.

"Ah.. what's up?"

"Is Stan there?"

"He's asleep right now, want me to wake him?"

"Erm" My mind racing, but coming to the right conclusion. "Nah, but could I talk to you?"

"You are right now, aren't you?"

I let out a nervous laugh, and carried on talking.

"Do you love Stan?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Please, just answer me. Do you?"

Kenny gulped, anxious to say how he felt because of my impending reaction.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Right."

"Why did you want to know that."

"Because, I do too Ken, but not like that. I just want Stan to be happy, and if you make him happy, then I hope you guys are great together."

There was an awkward silence, until Kenny spoke.

"Kyle, Stan isn't gonna leave you. He loves you as his best friend, you don't have to worry about that. It's always gonna be about us 3, right?"

I sniffed and held the tears back, that's what I needed to hear.

"Thanks Ken."

"No problem dude. I'll see ya later"

"Yeah.. but hang on, Ken?"

"What Kyle?"

I breathed, and said what I said with a smile on my face and tears falling down it.

"Make him happy won't you? Apologize to him for me"

I could tell by his voice he was smiling too.

"I will."

I put the phone down, and for the first time in ages, I knew I wasn't going to lose Stan. I had accepted them. Stan would forgive me, we have had worse fights than this and if we are as close as I thought, this would make no difference.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself.

"_I really hope you make him happy Ken, I really do."_


End file.
